Of Owls, Bathrooms, and Tears
by SpiritoftheWhiteRose
Summary: I was bored in my hotel room and just typed this up. Harry’s become Head Boy and Hermione has chosen as Head Girl duh. During one of their rounds Hermione begins crying for no apparent reason. Find out what’s wrong and what Harry can do to help.


_**Of Owls, Bathrooms, and Tears**_

Summary: I was bored in my hotel room and just typed this up. Harry's become Head Boy and Hermione has chosen as Head Girl (duh). During one of their rounds Hermione begins crying for no apparent reason. Find out what's wrong and what Harry can do to help.

"How's the castle?"

"Oh as quiet as ever."

Hermione and Harry had been chosen as the Heads of Hogwarts and were the best the school had seen in years. They caught every rule breaker and stopped every snoggfest that happened in each classroom and broom closet. Any trouble that occurred would stop almost the second they appeared. The two of them were highly respected and rarely given trouble with punishments.

On a normal day of the week Harry and Hermione were up in the Heads common trying to finish the essay for Potions and Charms. They suddenly heard a tapping at the window. An owl had arrived and was allowed in when Harry had opened the window. The owl headed towards Hermione and landed on her completed assignments. It stuck out its leg and Hermione relieved it of its burden. It flew out the window leaving a very puzzled Hermione behind.

"I didn't send any one any letters."

"Maybe it's from Dumbledore and he wants us to stop by his office or something."

"No look. It has the Ministry of Magic crest on it."

"Do you think it can wait? Were late to start our rounds."

"Why don't you go ahead and start. I'll catch up soon."

"O.K. then, see yah."

"_Dear Miss Hermione Granger …_"

Harry was heading back towards the Head common room to see if Hermione had already finished with the letter. He opened the door only to find the room empty. Harry assumed that she had started her rounds and left to go finish the last of the corridors.

He was on the third floor when he thought he heard crying. He followed the sound to the girls' bathroom. Knowing that it probably wouldn't be the best idea to go in and tell her that she should be in her dormitory and try to comfort and understand the problems of an upset teenage girl.

"They can't be dead. This is not happening. Why?"

"I recognize that voice." Whispered Harry.

Harry opened the door hoping that he was right and that no one saw him go in.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Y-yes H-Harry it's m-me."

Harry opened the stall door to find Hermione sitting on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Oh Hermione whatever's the matter?"

He knelt down beside her cradling her in his arms.

"Harry it's absolutely horrible. They're dead!"

"Who?" Harry said with immense sympathy in his voice.

"My parents, Harry. Voldemort murdered them just this night."

Her voice was shaky and she had tears spilling down her face landing neatly in her lap.

Harry swore revenge on Voldemort. It was bad enough that he had taken away his parents and now he was destroying the life of his closest friend. He never knew his parents but Hermione had known hers and was very happy with them. Now Hermione was suffering like he was and that just made him stiffen with fury. He was starting to fight back a tear that was threatening to fall due to the pain Hermione now felt. He couldn't stand watching her cry.

"Hermione I am so dreadfully sorry."

Hermione just continued to cry into Harry's shoulder. She felt a little better knowing that Harry was with her and comforting her when she needed it the most.

"We should get you up to your room. The castle will still stand without out us for one night."

Hermione was starting to calm down a bit. Harry walked the corridors with Hermione in his arms. He muttered a spell to open the door to not disturb the sobbing girl in his arms. Harry laid her on the couch in front of the fire. She was in a very light sleep. As Harry was walking towards his room he heard Hermione stir.

"Harry…Harry…don't leave."

"Of course Hermione."

Harry came to Hermione and sat down at the end of the couch. He started to stroke her hair when she sat up. Harry wrapped her in his arms to reassure that he wasn't going anywhere. She rested her head on his chest and she had tears starting to build up in her eyes. They began to fall. She was staring into the fire unseeing the flickering flames dancing in the grates.

"Harry?"

"Yes love."

"What am I going to do? I feel extremely lost."

Harry was at lost for words.

"You can always stay with me after graduation. You still have Ron too and all of your other friends here at Hogwarts. We could stay at a nice flat near a sunny beach. Beautiful ocean view and glowing sunset. Not to mention right next to a book shop filled with books."

Hermione giggled.

"I would really like that."

They stayed there on that couch all night long. Harry woke glad to find that Hermione was lying next to him. He shifted a bit to look at Hermione. She looked do peaceful, so untroubled when she was asleep. Hermione eyes began to flutter open. She noticed Harry was looking at her and she smiled.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm just so marveling at how beautiful you are."

Did she hear him right? Did Harry Potter, her best friend since day one, say that she was beautiful?

"Harry you have to be the sweetest person that I have ever met."

Harry's smile grew a bit bigger. Not wanting to ruin this moment he sat there with Hermione for a couple more hours.

"We should probably change out of these clothes plus we need to get a start on our afternoon rounds."

They both got up and were heading towards there rooms.

"Harry."

"Yes"

Come on Hermione just tell him. The moments slipping away fast.

"There's something that I need to tell you."

No turning back now.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I-I love you."

She turned crimson. She just told Harry that she had loved him and now he probably doesn't want to be friends with me any more. Nice going Granger you just destroyed the friendship of some one that you've known for ages. She opened he bedroom door and walked into her room.

"Hermione…"

Now his was really at lose for words. Hermione Granger his best friend just said that she loved him. 'I've dreamed for this moment for years now so why does it feel so strange yet so right.' Harry's mind was racing trying to figure out what to do next. Should he tell her that he loved her since the fifth year? Should he just go to his room and leave Hermione alone.

"No I promised that I would never leave her and now is not the time to break that promise."

Harry opened the door only to see Hermione crying again.

"He hates me. I've ruined our friendship by telling him."

"No you haven't. You've improved it by so much. You have given me the chance I have been searching for years to take. Hermione I love you so much. I could never hate you even if I didn't feel the same way. I have come to realize a new trait about you. You're not afraid to speak your mind which is something I look for in a girl. I love you too."

Hermione was gleaming. She ran to Harry and held on to him never wanting to let go. Her toffee colored eyes were twinkling in delight at what Harry had just said.

Harry face was only inches apart from Hermione's. Their lips met. Hermione's eyes fluttered to a close. It was the most amazing thing that happened to them. There were fireworks going off in their bellies. Hermione's hands went to Harry's neck to deepen the kiss. Harry's hands were wrapped around Hermione's waste. The taste of Hermione's lips was sweet. Harry's skin against Hermione's was perfect warmth and sent goose bumps up Hermione's arms giving her all the more reason to keep going. Finally they separated only for air.

"That was….."

"Yeah"

The afternoon rounds remained forgotten.


End file.
